A variety of different microphones have been implemented to generate microphone signals corresponding to an acoustic pressure oscillation that is associated with an acoustic input signal. Microphones can be implemented in any of a variety of applications in which acoustic input signals are to be converted to digital signals, such as can be amplified, transmitted as data, and/or converted to visual data (e.g., text, etc.). Examples of microphone types include piezoelectric, electromagnetic, and interferometric microphones that typically utilize amplitude-modulation (AM) signals for detection of the acoustic input signals. However, AM signals can be sensitive to both amplitude noise and phase noise. Associated electronics can be implemented to mitigate amplitude and/or phase noise, but such noise sources, particularly amplitude noise, can be difficult to manage.